The Control in the Their Lives
by rhea michelle malone
Summary: a songfic for 'Under Control' by: Parachute. set sometime after season five. B&B all the way: Brennan is over for dinner and Booth contemplates FINALLY telling her..


**In honour of the first day of shooting for season 5 (yaaay!) and the fact that I have summer reading for AP English next year that I am currently finding ways to procrastinate on, I give you my very first song fic!!**

**This is set somewhere in season 6. **

**The song is Under Control by: Parachute .fm/music/Parachute/_/Under+Control?autostart**

**If you have any tips that could make my song fic writing better, that would be much appreciated! (also, I had a little problem formatting on this document manager thing, so forgive me for the uneven spacing of the lyrics..)**

_

* * *

_

I turn my head,  
I can't shake the look you gave

And I'm as good as dead,

Cause all those eyes are all it takes  
And all I want is you

The sound of her laugh enveloped him.

He loved hearing it. In fact, if her laugh wasn't so irresistible, he wouldn't be nearly as witty around her. She finished her half second bout of chuckling with a smirk that was trying to hide itself. As if the sound of her verbal happiness was not enough to intoxicate him, he then looked up to see her eyes.

They were more expressive than she was willing to allow, everyone knew that. Whatever didn't come out of her mouth was evident in those baby blues of hers.

He could peg about ten emotions right off the bat that he saw through them nearly once a month. He liked them all, from enraged (which, truth be told, scared the crap out of him sometimes) to conflicted and unsure (which made her all the more human; made her all the more real, and reminded him that he wasn't in some sort of dream state), but he really loved when her eyes lit up because of laughter.

As she shook her head, her lips trying their hardest not to curl into an amused grin at the sarcastic remark that'd just exited his mouth, those twinkling sapphires of hers caught his eyes once again.

He took a drink of his Bud Light, if not to quench his suddenly dry mouth, to hide the small wave that rippled subtly over his face.

He could sense those feelings bubbling up again. The ones that he kept hidden from everyone, especially her.

_So I pull away_

__

All I do is sit and wait

She washed down her veggie burger with a nice long drink of her own beer, the condensation beading feverishly on the neck of the bottle as she pressed it to her lips.

He tried to stop his heart from racing and, for the fourth time that day, contemplated telling her.

She set the bottle down and the conversation started up again. He decided (as he had many a time prior to then) that he would just wait.

He knew he had to say something to her eventually; it was causing him too much pain keeping it all in, but there was a proper time and place and now was not it. So he would wait.

She must've picked up on the fact that he was in thought (he hadn't responded to what she'd last said) as she was eyeing him, scoping out every inch of his face, which only made the angst-ridden butterflies in his stomach get even more wound up.

__

And I might as well  
Write the words right on my face

That all I want is you  
Oh, is you

Her face relaxed as he said something along the lines of, "Take a picture, it'll last longer " To ease the tension.

Her phone rang, which gave him a good opportunity to calm himself.

He knew he was blushing. He could feel it. His heart was going a substantial amount faster and his palms were moistening.

He took another drink and set the bottle down and took a moment to thank the heavens that she was so social inept that she couldn't read simple social clues (like the ones he was currently displaying), because then she would not only know how she made him feel, but she'd also know that just a simple flash of the eyes could make his blood pulse a little faster.

"Thanks, Cam." She pressed the button on her phone and shoved it back in the pocket of her dark wash jeans. She began to pick up her plate to take it to the sink when he grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to take that." He said quietly, surprised at his own actions. He wasn't gripping her tightly, but his hand was on hers, and surprisingly, she didn't seem to care.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to put it in the sink." She replied, equally as quiet, not making an attempt to move.

Booth glanced down at his hand and sucked in a breath.

_Because I've kept my heart under control  
But lately, all this time has taken it's toll_

_Said I tried to, but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul  
Oh, so darling, please forgive me if_

I want you and you'll just have to know

He slowly removed himself, not because it was awkward, leaning over the table, gently grasping her wrist, but because he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to take it.

Her eyes were wide as she continued walking to the sink. He sat down slowly. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him lately.

* * *

He'd always known that there was a bond of attraction between them, even if it was one-sided, ever since that day at the shooting range just a couple weeks after he'd taken her the first set of skeletal remains. But now, after five years of holding it in, it was wreaking havoc on him psychologically.

To the point that his last girlfriend had been an auburn haired, blue eyed archaeologist. He hadn't realized it when he'd charmed her into going on a lunch date with him (to a diner across town, ironically enough), but eventually he figured out why he'd been attracted to her.

It had gotten so bad that when they were making out on her couch, he imagined that it was his partner's tongue that was exploring his mouth.

That was when he decided to call it off with her.

* * *

She walked back to the table and sat down again, her eyes avoiding his.

He was so close to telling her. To just spilling out everything that had been bottled up inside for six long years. Finally admitting what she did to him, how her smile made him want to melt, how her laugh could turn his frown to a grin almost instantly.

He was worried she'd be scared. That she'd run from him and burry herself in Limbo, refusing to work with him, hell, probably asking Cullen if he could reassign her to another agent. He didn't want that.

But she needed to know.

_And one of these days_

_I'm gonna sign myself away_

__

I'll find the courage, and I'll find the grace

And I'm going to know just what to say

Before he could put words in his mouth, she rose from her chair.

"I'd better go.." her voice trailed off. He nodded and rose as well, ready to get the door for her. She gave him one last look before she left his apartment.

He inhaled and shut the door behind her, turning to lean back against it, bowing his head in defeat.

Someday he was going to tell her. He just needed the right words. And the right execution. And the right moment…

_Oh, and you call me up_

_When you want this love_

__

Or when you've had enough

And you're giving it up

* * *

He was startled at the sound of a knock. He dried his hands with a dish towel and turned the water to the sink off.

The door opened slowly to reveal her. He recognized the emotion in her eyes immediately. An effervescent mix of admittance and truth.

She didn't even step inside when she uttered the words.

"I can't take it anymore." She whispered. He stepped out, his hands still damp from the dishwater as they pressed gently into her hair.

"Neither can I." He whispered into her ear.

_Because I've kept my heart under control_

_But lately, all this time has taken it's toll_

_  
Said I tried to, but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul_

_I want you and you'll just have to know.  
_

Her lips pressed against his and the boundaries that held back the passion hastily flooded away.

_I've kept my heart under control._

**

* * *

**

And there we go! Reviews make my day:)

**"It's a fantastic journey. I look into Emily's eyes and I see nothing but deep blue seas ... and cashmere sweaters ..."- David Boreanaz**


End file.
